


Two's Company

by bench



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/pseuds/bench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux leave the party a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are easily bored. It's a personal problem that is only exacerbated by the influence of alcohol. Now you are bored and restless. You have wandered around the house and made small talk with all of the little cliques at the party by now and there is nothing else you want to do. No one is doing anything terribly exciting, there are too many people around to play any fun drinking games, and you have completely run out of things you want to talk about and people you want to talk to. You take the time to stalk through the house one more time, but nothing catches your interest. You are bored. And boyfriends are supposed to entertain each other, right? 

Unlike you, Sol prefers to find one group and stick with them for the night so you haven't seen him for a while since you have been flitting around. You last saw him in the living room and you have migrated out on the back porch to sort of stare into space and take occasional sips of your mixed-drink-of-indeterminate-makeup. Kan always entertains herself at parties by concocting bizarre but astonishingly delicious drinks. As lovely as the stars are they are not going to hold your attention and you are ready to find Sol and cuddle and to maybe whine a little about how bored you are. 

You wind your way your way through the knots of people who have also absconded outside to escape the oppressive heat of the party and shove your way through the house to the front room. He's still there and is, quite predictably, playing beer pong. For such an utterly un-athletic person he is astonishingly gifted at the game. You stand back to watch him take his turn. He dunks the ball into one of the cups of water on his side of the table, bounces it once, and then tosses it neatly into a cup on the opposite side. Karkat mumbles something about "stupidly talented freaks of nature" as he takes the cup out and re-organizes the remainder into a more pyramidal shape. You slide up to Sol as Fef lines up her shot from the other end of the table.

He is looking fairly drunk himself and he slouches against you as you wrap your arms around his waist. 

"Hey babe, come to give me luck?"

"If you need luck to beat these clowns then I dunno what you're even good for."

"Suck a dick, Eridan!" Karkat yells as Fef throws the ball with far too much enthusiasm and misses spectacularly, the ball bouncing off the window sill to smack Aradia in the forehead.

You give a shout of laughter, Aradia clutches her head and swoons sarcastically, and Fef flips you all off. 

You lean against Sol and sip your drink until he and Aradia inevitably win and laugh as Kar chugs his beer in disgust. Aradia stalks off to the kitchen in triumph, demanding "shots of the highest caliber!" while a good half of the onlookers trail after her. Fef wraps an arm around Kar's neck to drag him into a hug and he flails around while she shrieks apologies at the top of her lungs. Everyone seems a little on the trashed side. 

With his team mates sufficiently distracted, you feel free to occupy Sol's attention for a little while. You pull out from under his arm to take his hand and pull him over to the nearest chair, abandoning your drink on the beer pong table. It is occupied by a dazed looking kid you have never seen before, but he fucks off when you tell him to so he's probably a first year. They'll learn. Sol laugh at the way the kid scurries off as you push him into the chair and crawl into his lap to nuzzle his neck, one knee by either of his hips. 

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. I hate telling you that you're right since you're a smug little shit, but, thanks for dragging me out of the dorm. I was going insane in there. I think I was about to toss my laptop through the window."

His lisp always gets stronger when he drinks and it's so adorable you just want to smooch all over his face, but he is pretty shy about pda most of the time so you refrain. It's pretty surprising he is going along with this whole lap-sitting situation and you aren't going to push your luck.

"Just remember that I always know what's best for everyone" you reply, looking up so he can see your smirk. 

He makes as if to shove you off the chair and you squawk and wrap your arms tightly around his neck. He sniggers and pulls you closer by the belt loops before wrapping his arms around your waist. It's a testament to how much he has had to drink that he is willing to be so affectionate in public and you are going to take advantage of every minute of it. 

Behind you Karkat finally escapes Fef's apologetic embrace and smacks the back of your head on his way to the kitchen. "Get a room, you two are so cute it makes me sick."

"Sick with envy, maybe, she's in Vris's room!" you yell at his retreating back.

"Fuck off!"

You snicker to yourself as Sol sits in comfortable silence. His thumbs rub at your hip bones under your shirt and you stroke the hair at the back of his neck. As nice as it is you have _stuff_ you would rather be doing so you squirm up so that you can whisper into Sol's ear.

"I'm bored."

"It's barely even midnight, let's stay a little while longer. I haven't even talked to TZ yet either."

"It's nearly one and she's asleep up in Vris's bed. Crossfaded hard. Why do you think I sent Kar up there?"

"Ehehe, I should have known she'd be out for the night if she wasn't playing pong. What a lightweight."

"It's almost as adorable as it is pathetic," you agree.

You lapse into silence again. Sol's head lolls back against the wall behind the chair. He's drunker than you. He starts off the night with shots whenever you go to house parties while you stick with mixed drinks. He's not great at knowing his limit and it is not unusual for you to practically have to _carry_ his drunk ass home. You really don't want to get to that point tonight. You just want to leave.

"Come on. This had been fun, but I can think of something more fun that we could be doing." You press down into his lap and wiggle your hips. You run your tongue over the shell of his ear and purr, "if we go I'll make it worth your while."

He pushes you back to glare at you and you peck a light kiss to his lips. He smiles and pulls you close and you nuzzle into his shirt.

"Blech, your lips tasted like whiskey."

"You tasted like cranberry and… pear?" 

"I don’t bother asking anymore. I couldn't even guess where she comes up with the stuff. Let's go home. Please." You make the last words the most pitiful whine you can manage. He can never say no to that.

"… Fine. But only because you're so damn hot."

Grinning you leap up off his lap, or try to anyway. Your foot tangles between the chair and Sol's leg and he grabs your arm to keep you from slamming face first into the beer pong table. You hear a gasp from behind you but it doesn't seem like enough people noticed to make a story of it. Gotta keep the image secure.

"Ehehe, you're so drunk."

You struggle to your feet and drag him up out of the chair by his sleeve. "Not as drunk as you shithead. That was at _least_ half your fault."

He follows your lead out the front door, still laughing to himself. The asshole. You smack him in the arm a few times but it only makes him laugh harder. He's sleeping on the floor tonight. When you tell him that he wraps his arm around your shoulders and you interlace your fingers with his.

"Come on ED, don't be like that, it was cute! Maybe I can… make it up to you." The change in his tone sends a hot shiver down your spine and you swallow hard.

"Yeah, I reckon you can."

You have always been a fan of holding a grudge, but you are willing to forgive a lot when he acts like that. He's just so goddamn adorable when he's drunk. And sober. He is irritatingly adorable all the time and you are getting sentimental. 

You collect your coats and try not to trip over the lintel on your way out the door. 

Confronted with the stairs you both pause and contemplate your options. You could definitely handle them yourself, but with Sol hanging off your neck you aren't so sure you can make it down alive. You release his hand to grab the railing, hook the fingers of your other hand into his belt loop, and take the plunge. 

Sol trips over about every other step on your way down and you think you are probably going to rip the railing out of the wall with how hard you are hanging onto it. You are annoyed and vaguely concerned for your life, but you are mostly amused. He keeps up a running commentary of your progress as you make your descent and it only makes the two of you struggle more as you occasionally burst into laughter. 

_goddamn fucking stairs all uneven and shit, gonna track down the fucker who designed these… fuckers and send 'em back to fucking architecture 101 and maybe someone should put some goddamn lights out here, everyone's gonna break their fucking necks and sue and then where the fuck are we supposed to get drunk?_

You make it down the stairs without incident which is kind of shocking considering its pitch black and there are approximately thirty billion of them. you think you can hear the people up on the porch applauding your successful of unsteady descent. You shoot them the finger just in case and hear gales of laughter in response. Sometimes you can really understand why Sol hates going out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to hell, Thomas.

Your apartment is a lot closer to the house party than Sol's dorm, but neither distance is really insignificant and the buses don’t run this late. It takes maybe half an hour to walk (stumble) to your building and by the end of it you aren't sure if you want to wrap Sol in a pile of blankets and cuddle him forever or toss him of a tall building. About ten minutes into your journey he hit on this previously-unheard of state of drunken belligerence that mainly centered around slurring out insults at various passersby, of which there were surprisingly many for one in the goddamn morning. On one hand it was kind of adorable, like watching a frustrated two year old trying to be mean but coming off as adorably irritated instead. On the other hand apologizing on his behalf got pretty tedious pretty fast, even if most of the people he cussed at were just as drunk as you and were pretty understanding of the whole situation. Either way you were incredibly relieved when you finally got to your apartment and off the street.

When you finally get him up the small flight of stairs to your building, you disengage from his stranglehold around your neck to key in and drag him by the hand up the two floors to your room. He leans against the wall while you struggle to unlock the door and laughs as you try the wrong key three times in a row.

"While I'm glad you’re feeling better, I would really rather you would shut the fuck up."

"I swear there is something about your stairs that gets the drunk right out of me, now open the fucking door so I can piss."

"Oh my gods, would it kill you to be a little fucking- there, happy now?"

As soon as you shoulder the door open Sol shoves past you and drains two or three glasses of water before making a beeline for the bathroom. Somehow he manages to do this before you have even managed to get your shoes off. You pick up his abandoned cup to drink a few glasses yourself and feel better immediately. Water is the magical ambrosia of the gods. 

It's something like two in the morning by now and you are used to 8:00 classes. While you really wanted to mack on your boyfriend at the party, you think you are too tired and he too drunk to get it on now. Your disappointment is pretty mild through your exhaustion and pre-sleep snuggles will be more than satisfactory. You start taking out your pajamas and the extras that you keep for when Sol sleeps over (often) and start to pull back the blankets on the bed when Sol somehow appears silently behind you, pressing his chest to your back and his lips to your neck. 

All of your mental processes completely freeze up as your brain struggles to shift from going-to-bed mode to making-out mode, and you stand motionless while he kisses his way from your shoulder to your ear before biting at your earlobe and gently tugging at your piercing with his teeth. Which immediately sends all available blood rushing south and you abandon all thoughts of sleep. He knows you too well. 

Somewhere along the line your hands had adjusted from smoothing back the sheets to clenching them in your fists, and although he has barely done anything you are already becoming a moaning mess. He continues playing with your stud with his tongue and teeth as his hands wander from your waist down towards your groin.

"S-sol, wait."

"Mmm, what?"

"Bathroom."

"… I'll be waiting."

You aren't sure you have ever heard him speak in a voice that sultry and it is hands down the sexiest thing that has ever happened to you. As he steps back to give you room to move you practically sprint for the bathroom, tossing your shirt behind you on the way and kicking off your pants onto the bathroom floor. You can't help the sound you make when your pants land on top of his. And his shirt. And briefs. He was naked behind you and you didn't even notice. It's kind of hard to pee when you're half-hard like this, but it can't be helped. 

When you fling open the bathroom door ready to race over to the bed it reveals a magnificent view of Sol sprawled out on his back on your bed languidly stroking himself and moaning your name softly. You go from half to rock hard so fast it makes your head spin and you sag back against the doorway. You can be embarrassed about the noise you make at the sight later. Or never. 

He turns his head and _smirks_ at you. "Well ED? A little help, Please?"

You find yourself standing next to the bed so fast you think you might have teleported there. You wrap one hand around his and you moan in unison. You grab the lube from where he left it on the bedside table and add a little more to your joined hands. He hisses at the cold at first but then goes right back to moaning at the increased sensation. 

_mmmmm, ED. Yes, harder, please_

After a few moments the angle starts to be hard on your wrist, and you can't twist your grip the way you know he likes. You release your grip to climb onto the bed to sit on your knees over Sol's thighs. He uses his free hand to grab at your hip tug you closer until he can press his dick against yours and pump them in unison. You press your hands to the mattress behind you, arch your back, and _moan_ , ignoring the mess your hand leaves on the blankets. You will never get over how amazing he feels against you, how hot and hard. 

_oh god, you look so hot, I love the way you feel, love the way you sound, yes_

For a long moment all you can do is gasp for breath and chant his name, but after a few minutes the contact between you become not enough and you need _more _. You throw yourself forward and get one hand behind his neck to pull him towards you until you are both sitting upright. You shift to wrap your legs around his hips and the new angle allows you to attack his lips, kissing him hard and deep as his hand continues to work between you. You have moved both of your hands to his hair, gripping it as well as you can. You wish he would grow it out. His other hand slips around your waist to hold you as close as he can.__

_so good, you're mine, ED, you're mine, I'm yours, so fucking good_

Everything feels so much more powerful when you are wrapped tight around each other like this. The overwhelming sensations make you want to curl your toes in the blankets and tighten your legs around Sol at the same time. You want to kiss him and arch your back and yell.

He is saying out name over and over, like a prayer, like it's the only word he knows. You too are lost in the feel of him against you and the smell of him and the heat of him. You never want to let him go. People don't understand why you are still together and you wish you could somehow tell them that this is why. Yes, you bicker and fight. There isn't a lot you agree on from politics to dress, but that _works_ for you. No matter how much you appear to be at odds you still move together so perfectly, it's like a dace and you both know all the steps right down to your core. And when you come together after hours or days of circling each other it is the most beautiful, precious thing. 

He moves suddenly begins to move his hand faster and you shout his name and arch your back so hard that you fall backwards, taking him over with you. Sol takes a moment to kiss you deeply before he pushes himself up onto his knees. With his hand no longer crushed between you he begins to move it again and you writhe underneath his body.

You are both taking longer than usual to finish with all the alcohol in your system, but you don't really mind. Instead you _want_. You want to take Sol and wrap him up into a little ball and carry him against your chest wherever you are. You want hold him close and never let him go. You want to kiss him slow and gentle and fast and fierce, but all you can do is gasp for breath and bite your lip trying not to scream loud enough to wake the neighbors. Distantly you can hear him talk like he doesn't know he's doing it (he probably doesn't.) 

_oh gods ed you feel so good, you sound so good, never gonna let you go, oh god, oh god, oh god, ED, ED, ED!_

You can feel yourself getting closer. Your body feels tight and hot and blackness is chasing the edges of your vision. 

_yes, Sol, I'm ready please!_

When you say his name he comes with a shout onto your stomach and you follow immediately, the blackness taking you for a long moment as Sol rolls off of you and pulls you firmly against his side. 

You are always completely useless for the first fifteen minutes after sex, so Sol takes it upon himself to get you both cleaned up once you have cuddled for a minute or two. He easily pulls out of your grip on his arm and you listen as he walks into your bathroom, wets a washcloth and walks over to the bed again. He quickly wipes your stomach and your side where the mess had dripped before tossing the towel in the general direction of your laundry basket and crawling back beside you. He shoves and tugs your body until you are under the blankets, grumbling under his breath about "useless passed out boyfriends who can take care of themselves" and you smile and wrap your arms around him. His grumbling is how you know all is right with the world.

College really is the best time of your life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for NaNoWriMo! Good luck to everyone who is writing this month!
> 
> Would anyone mind going to [Thomas's tumblr](http://technonomad.tumblr.com) and telling him he is a big jerk?
> 
> [Here](http://a-bench.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if anyone was wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two up tomorrow!
> 
> If you want to say hi feel free to leave a comment or find me on [my tumblr](http://a-bench.tumblr.com)!


End file.
